


После титров

by mnogabukv



Category: La Mosca
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Приключение на острове закончились, главный герой Хиикен вспоминает как сложилась жизнь после "титров".  Офигенная  манхва, Автор: Кан Хёнкю, Год выпуска: 2008





	После титров

В конце концов, все закончилось хорошо, можно сказать даже - благополучно.  
Бывший боксер-профессионал Одноглазый Харго стал выступать в цирке и обрел настоящую зрительскую любовь и желанную популярность.  
Мы с Хиной наконец-то вздохнули спокойно, кредиторы волшебным образом пошли нам навстречу и списали большую часть долгов, так что работать на трех работах и ввязываться в сомнительные авантюры нам нет нужды. Мы оба хорошо устроились в жизни, и можно сказать, почти что разбогатели. Уж не знаю, приложил ли здесь руку сыночек последнего мафиозного босса...Я имею ввиду нашего длинноволосого красавца Накаи, каким-то образом с бывшим криминальным боссом оказалась связана и его настоящая мама, та самая лихая старуха Кие. А вот Дженни...о чем-то они подозрительно переругивались за моей спиной с Накаи, но я не хочу лезть в их личную жизнь, хотя кажется, Дженни иногда проявляет по отношению ко мне не совсем дружескую заботу и участие, впрочем, может быть мне все эти странные знаки внимания только мерещатся, надо бы почаще креститься, как говорят в этих случаях русские. Кстати, о русских, мистер Пупкин по слухам побывал в нашем захолустном городишке, но слава богу, сразу же исчез или снова залег на дно, таинственно растворившись в неясных слухах и городских мифах. Мистер Пушкин стал каким-то видным фармацевтом, и они вместе с Дженни основали небольшую компанию. Мистер Александр Пушкин продает таблетки от стресса на основе шоколада и какого-то усовершенствованного, но совершенно безопасного для здоровья кофеина, а мисс Дженни открыла кафе, где работает и моя сестра. Новое кафе пользуется популярностью у горожан, и в нем подают стопроцентно безвредный шоколад, ста с лишним сортов и видов.  
Иногда я подозреваю что Дженни все же каким-то образом связана с местной мафией, но я не оставляю надежды, что только через постель этого длинноволосого сынка криминального босса. Парень, кстати, хотя и сказал, что решил завязать с преступным миром, все-таки не может иной раз удержать от случайных убийств свою суперкрутую мамашу.А клеймо он-таки убрал, во всяком случае так было в последний раз, когда я наблюдал его голым в душе. Ничего не подумайте, просто Накаи, как всегда наплевать на чужое присутствие во время этой кинематографической сцены, а также вообще на распахнутые двери в его квартире. Иногда я бываю у него в гостях, просто дружеские посиделки по выходным и праздникам, вместе с нашими двумя...нет, все-таки тремя девчонками. Тремя, если считать и его впадающую иногда в детство, маму. Именно по совету Накаи моя сестра Хина решила украсить клеймо японской татуировкой, я же решил сохранить эту надпись в качестве доказательства самому себе, что все это с нами было.  
Все-таки было немного обидно, что за время пребывания на этом тропическом острове, я насмотрелся всего, сумасшедших ученых и чокнутых фриков, видел раздетых баб и голых мужиков, и частично съеденных обезьян, и мутировавших огромных монстров, за нами постоянно велось скрытое наблюдение из расставленных по всему острову видеокамер, на наших приключениях заработали много денег... но своего имени в титрах сериала Lost, я к сожалению так и не встретил.

2015


End file.
